Be With Me
by Miss Raine Sage
Summary: It's Christmas time, and to Raine, Kratos doesn't seem to understand what she wants him to... Love fic, oneshot, Kraine.


Miss: Hey peoples. Alright… so what if it's a bit of a Xmas fic… I just felt like writing it!

Mais: You are a very odd… person…

Miss: And? So what if I'm weird? That's what makes me… me. Besides, it's just a little story, it's not like it's causing any pain to anyone!

Mais –snorts-

Miss: well it's not!

Mais: Whatever –rolls eyes-

Miss: -sigh- I give up.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I don't own Tales of Symphonia! Well… I do own the game…

**Be aware that…** Characters in this story **WILL** be OoC. So I don't want any flames saying that they were, because I just told you that!

_**Be With Me**_

Chocolate eyes looked over busy scene below him, taking in every aspect and detail of the on goings as he sat upon a branch in the bare tree, snow swirling in beautifully white spirals as the wind gently blew. He watched as the group below him bustled around, trying to get everything set up. They laughed and smiled, having a great time joking around as they prepared for the coming festivities. There was his son, now 23, with his usual smile plastered onto his face, something the seraphim would never grow tired of. He would never grow tired of any of them, even the perverted Chosen. He was unbelievably glad that he had decided, after 1 long, lonely year on Derris Kharlan to come back to the new world.

He looked around the group once more, then realized that someone was missing. He cocked his head slightly, looking away from the group. 'Where'd…' He stopped mid-thought, his dark brown eyes resting on the slender half-elven figure. Her silver hair shimmered in the shinning sun, the whirling snow looked like sparkles falling, and flying around her almost magically. Her aqua blue eyes lit up against the white snow background, like a reflection of a moon in the soft ripples of an ocean.

The angel slid gently off the thick branch upon which he sat. He landed in the soft white, hair being pulled by the toying wind as he made his was towards the maiden.

It was odd to him, that he was somewhat attracted to the elven woman… 'Perhaps… it's more then I first believed…' Since the first time he had met her, back in the Martel Chapel, before the entire Regeneration Journey had even began, he knew there was something about this woman… something different. The pair had grew quite a friendship over the few months they spent together, staying up at night, just talking to each other about anything. But all along, he knew at one point he would have to betray her.

He spent many a nights afore the betrayal at the Tower Of Salvation just wondering to himself what to do. Was he going to betray his leader, friend, and companion of thousands of years? Or the small group he traveled with, his son, his new found friend? But he saw no real choice in this, knowing that if he betrayed his leader he would be killed, along with the others. At least this way they had more of a chance of survival.

But it pained him, just remembering the look in her eyes when he handed the Chosen over. It was like a dagger, slicing through his heart slowly, allowing him to feel the full extent of his own betrayal. But it was years later, and they had forgiven him, allowed him to aid them in their final battle.

He sat beside the maiden on the bench placed on the outskirts of Flanoir, the snowy city. "Hello." His head turned towards her. Her soft voice pulling his attention towards her.

"Hello." He replied in not his old, completely void of emotion voice, but his new, softer voice he had acquired over the years, something she had began to enjoy hearing. A soft smile tugged at her lips and she turned her head to meet his deep brown gaze. The two dark brown eyes connected with her own light aqua ones, and once again she had the feeling that he could see beyond her strong surface, and deep into her frightened and unsure soul. Quickly she turned her gaze away from his, studying a snowflake which had landed on her gloved hand.

"Raine… Why aren't you with the others?" He asked gently, not wanting to make her angry, because he did not want to have to take care of an upset professor. But also because he couldn't bear to see her sad or upset. Her head tilted slightly to one side, and she lifted her hand to her mouth, gently blowing away the snowflake. "I could ask you the same thing." She replied calmly.

A moment of silence swept over the pair. Only the sound of distant laughter and yelling, accompanied by the swift wind playing with the bare branches. After a few minutes Raine looked up once again at the Seraphim. "What made you come back?" She asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

He took a deep breath, thinking for a moment. 'Should I tell her…?' "It is not of importance at this moment." He covered swiftly, keeping his gaze averted of her penetrating look. He knew at this moment, for the first time in years, his eyes would be readable. If she were to look into them, she would see the real him, she'd be able to read all his thoughts and feelings, much like he did to her.

"If… you say so." Raine said, disappointed in her voice. She looked back towards the group and a small smile appeared as she saw Zelos, in shock, with snow dumped on his head. All the rest of the group was standing around, laughing at the dumbfounded chosen, except for one person. Sheena.

"I thought she hated him?" Kratos asked as he watched the summoner aid the Chosen in removing the white powder, much to his delight. Raine looked to her side at him for a moment. "There are many things you don't know, and don't understand Kratos." Her voice was crisp and clean as she spoke.

Her silver hair swayed slightly as she stood up, and began walking towards the group, leaving Kratos on his own. He watched her retreating figure, thinking over what she had said. It surprised him how sudden, and almost bitterly she had spoken those words to him. It was as if he had said something he shouldn't have, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Still thinking he stood and headed towards the group, following Raine's footsteps in the snow.

He arrived at the group, most of them now soaked through due to their snow wars. "Perhaps we should head back now?" Presea suggested, shivering slightly. The group agreed and they made their way back to Flanoir.

Now all in warm, dry clothes, except Kratos, Raine and Regal who did not take part in the festivities, the entire group chatted merrily near the fireplace in the home they had rented for the holidays. Suddenly Regal stood, and began heading towards the door. "I must take my leave now, I have work to do in Altimira. Merry Christmas." He said politely to his companions as he exited the house.

"See ya." Lloyd said, waving at the convict, along with the others.

The excited murmuring filled the humble room with the thought of opening presents the next day. Slowly the group migrated towards the kitchen, with the help from Lloyd who was complaining that he was hungry and that they should stay in the kitchen. Raine and Kratos where in the back of the group as they slowly made their way to the kitchen.

"Hey look!" Colette yelled, startling the two adults as they stepped through the doorway. She was pointing straight at them. Raine tilted her head slightly, while Kratos rose an eyebrow.

"Kratos and the professor are underneath the mistletoe." She stated, smiling. Lloyd laughed slightly, along with the others, who all looked towards the pair whose faces had turned a bright shade of red. Slowly, Kratos tilted his head upwards…

He turned his head back towards the gazes of his friends and companions, before looking at Raine. Her head was tilted upwards slightly, studying the mistletoe as it hung above them. Her cheeks still held some pink in them, her aqua eyes were shining as she gazed upwards.

Without a second thought Kratos swiftly pressed his lips against hers, and for that one moment their lips connected he felt as if a hole within him had been filled… If only for the fleeting moment.

The bright eyes connected with the darker ones, shining as they stood in their own silence, although in the background there was a small amount of cheering, accompanied by a, "Why does he get to kiss someone? Why can't I?"

A smile flickered on Kratos' face towards the maiden as she continued to watch his dark eyes, a small grin pulling on her lips.

Kratos turned back towards the kitchen, stepping into it and leaning against one of the counters. Raine followed his lead, and entered the kitchen. Her mind was fluttering with thoughts, unsure of what to really think.

"I can't believe it. You kissed the Ultra Cool Gorgeous Beauty and did not get hurt… in any way! What was it like?" The redhead asked, putting himself beside Kratos.

"Hmph." Was all he got in reply though as the seraphim crossed his arms across his chest. "It's only a tradition. I had to."

Raine's eyes flashed towards the angel, hearing the words which escaped his mouth. Immediately a pain struck her in the heart. But she didn't exactly understand why. It wasn't like it was a big deal. It was **only** a tradition…

"Are you alright Raine?" Genis asked, seeing the pain streak across her sister's face for a few seconds. He frowned as he asked this, worrying for his sister.

Raine ripped her eyes from Kratos, looking her brother in the eyes as she forced a smile upon her face. "Yes, I'm fine… I'm just… going to go for a walk…" She left the kitchen as her brother nodded, accepting her response.

Kratos' eyes followed the maiden's figure, something didn't feel right to him. "I'll be back…" He said to the others quietly as he began towards the living room. Grabbing his jacket he headed outside and followed the snowy footprints, illuminated by the street lamps.

The lead him just outside the city, to the bench were he and Raine had sat earlier, where she had left him dumbfounded and confused. And as he expected, there was the half-elf, sitting by herself on the bench, admiring the shinning snow.

He approached her slowly, feeling that something was wrong, that she was unhappy or upset…

Gently he placed a warm hand on her shoulder. Her head turned and their eyes connected. "Is something the matter Raine?" He asked, his voice soft and carrying on the blowing wind.

"Yes… actually there is." She stood, his hand falling from her as she turned to face him. Tears were threatening her, blurring her vision.

He watched quietly, a frown appearing as he listened to her words, her voice as she spoke to him.

"But you wouldn't understand…" Her voice was soft and quiet. "As I said earlier… this is one of those things that you just don't understand or know… Not because you can't figure it out, but because you're too ignorant to actually try." Her voice was beginning to raise, the anger and sadness mixing into her tone, causing her voice to waver and shake as she spoke.

"Raine… I don't mean to h-" He began, trying to calm her.

"No! Don't even start. I don't want to hear any of you sorry excuses… All I ever wanted was for you to understand… to actually know what I…" Tears began to stream down her face as her voice died out, leaving a silence hanging between the pair.

'I should have told her… I suppose I'll have to wait… Maybe she'll forgive me for this, for making her wait so long…' His thoughts were grim ones as he watched the maiden. "Raine… I understand… that I don't know everything, and I'm sorry about everything. But please… just give me a little longer, a second chance if I may, to understand…" 'Please…'

She shook her head to herself as she felt two strong arms wrap around her gently in hug. "It's almost too late for you to try anymore..." He released her from the hug, and wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"Let's go back now… before they begin to worry." Kratos said, taking her hand in his as they began to walk back… 'Just a few more hours… please Raine… I'm begging you…'

The pair walked back to the home, the street lamps lighting their way, illuminating the snow. They entered the house, to find only two people awake, warm by the fire, Sheena and Zelos. Everybody else had gone to bed early, in hopes that Santa Claus would come and leave them presents.

Slowly, as time dripped by each person left except Raine and Kratos. They sat in silence for a moment, listening to the crackling fire as it began to die out, leaving white embers burning. The maiden rose to her feet, followed by the seraphim.

They began up the stairs, and Raine stopped by the first door. She turned towards the angel and was met with a gentle, swift kiss on the lips. Although a smile was fighting to appear, a frown still hung on her face as she turned towards the door. "I'm sorry Kratos…" She said quietly as she entered her room, shutting the door gently behind her.

A sigh escaped the angel as he turned from the closing door, her voice chiming in his head. He began to trudge further down the hall, his feet dragging with every step until he reached another door… about five doors away. Hinges creaked as he entered, sheets rustled as he climbed into his bed, thoughts worried and frantic as he slipped into slumber.

Raine slid down the backside of her door, a tear trickling down her face. Her hair shimmered, the moonlight flowing through her window, dancing on her features. "I want you to understand so bad… You seem to… but…" Her voice trailed off. Eventually she got up, and went to bed, falling into a restless sleep.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"

"Yay! I'm soo happy!"

"Yes… This is a joyful time of year."

"Y-yes… It… it is, i-isn't it?"

Sounds filled her ears, echoing through her mind as she laid in bed, eyes shut. She just wanted it to all fade away, to all disappear…

Her eyes flicked open, her pillow damp from her tears she had cried, as a knock resonated on her door. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes as she stood and began towards the door. She could hear excitement coming from downstairs. Even though they were no longer children, they still enjoyed the simple things.

She slowly opened the door, finding herself standing before the seraphim. "Are you joining us this morning to unwrap gifts?" His strong voice lured her eyes towards his face, almost magically.

She swallowed, forcing away the tears that always seemed to threaten her when he was near. "Yes… I am." She said as she joined him in the hallway. They began to make their way towards the excitement that surrounded the giant tree placed in the living room.

Ornaments of reds, greens, whites, silvers, and golds hung off the fresh branches. White lights, strung through the tree, illuminating the beauty. And to complete it, a glass angel was place on the top, showering the world with peace…

And under the tree, oh what a sight! The reds, greens, blues and yellows. Purples, oranges, and every other color sat beneath the tree. All wrapping presents, all tied up with bows. It was enough to take someone's breath away… But something else was taking away Raine's breath.

She stood perfectly still, staring into the angel's eyes as he went onto his knee. His warm hand held hers, their eyes met.

"Raine… I love you. I know you want me to understand, and I'm trying… I truly am. Every word you've ever told me, I've taken to heart to better myself. To make myself worthy. And I know I'm still not there, but I swear… If you just give me a chance, give me time… I can do it." He paused for a moment, watching as her eyes shone with tears. The previously noisy room was silent, and everyone was watching the two with smiles… except Lloyd and Genis who were becoming aggravated by the mushy stuff.

"Raine Sage… Will you marry me?" A tear slid down the maiden's cheek as she stared at the seraphim, an expectant silence filled the air… everyone was waiting for her reply.

Her heart was racing, as the moment, which seemed like hours, was passing by. Every word he had spoken had sunk deep into her. "Kratos… I…" The words came out slowly, hesitantly as she looked straight into his eyes. They began to sadden, and Raine could see her own reflection in the chocolate pools in which she always seemed to lose herself.

His heart began to sink as her words reached his ears… Was he too late? The atmosphere suddenly became very… tense. Nobody was quite sure what to do as they watched the couple.

She could see the pain she had caused him, wavering in his eyes. Maybe she did just need to give him a chance… He had said that he would try, he really would. And Kratos was someone who's word you could take… And also she loved him! Her heart was screaming at her, this was all she ever wanted… This was what she wanted him to do, what she didn't think he would. This was exactly what she thought he could not understand, that she loved him, that she really did.

She took a deep breath, pulling upwards on Kratos' hand to make him rise to his feet. "Kratos…" she began again, "You don't have to change yourself for me. You're perfect just the way you are…" As the words slipped from her mouth the tension in the air rose, filled with a blissful joy as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Happy smiles appeared on their companions faces, even a small grin tugged at Genis and Lloyd as they watched the pair, no matter how disgusted they were. There were a few cheers as Kratos wrapped his own, much stronger arms around the healer's waist, deepening the kiss.

0o0o0o0o0

Miss: Alright… so that's it. It's not the greatest story ever, but I still want some reviews! Please people! Review! You get a cookie if you do:D


End file.
